Voice
by BellsOfTheSeer
Summary: As an orphan, Kazuhiro grew attached to his surroundings. Ever since his former tutor paid for him to go to Ouran, his life was never the same. Crappy summary. TamakixOC. Yaoi. Origionally on SoYouThinkYouKnowItAll, but I forgot my account. Rated T.
1. Socialism

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I have any part in the making of it.**

**This is a FanFiction, made only for the purpose of typing out my thoughts and ideas. In no way did the events in this FanFiction actually happen in the anime/manga, and they never will.**

**Some people reading this may notice that this is SoYouThinkYouKnowItAll's work. I am her, I just didn't know which e-mail I had used for the account. [I have about 15 e-mails, none of them written down.] I've noticed that people have reviewed this story with some positive feedback, so I decided to continue it. Will upload more later.**

* * *

><p>As the black haired boy lay underneath a cherry tree, watching the petals float down toward him, he thought of his place. He didn't belong in this top-notch rich kid school known as Ouran. He belonged home with his friends. No, Kazuhiro was not a scholarship student, and he certainly wasn't rich. He lived in an orphanage in fact.<p>

At birth, his father had abandoned him, leaving his mother alone with him. She had only one job, getting even more frustrated by the second until the day she lost it. She decided to kill herself, even though it meant losing her son. Parents were supposed to love their children, right? Not act like they never even existed.

Kazuhiro, besides his elementary school days, never had a regular teacher. He always had a tutor. No, Kazuhiro was not stupid. In fact, he was very intelligent. He passed on an advanced level in the city-wide tests. When he was in middle school, Kazuhiro was assigned the tutor to teach him the curriculums of the following year. It was because of her that he was here.

His tutor, like all of the other people at this school, was rich. She had a child who went to this school, as a matter of fact. When her child was said to be admitted for his first year of High School there, she decided it might be a good opportunity for Kazuhiro to go as well.

Kazuhiro, as always, was being stubborn and protested towards this. He didn't want to go to a school where a commoner like himself wouldn't fit in. He wished to stay where he was now. But, his tutor being who she was, eventually convinced him it was a good idea. So, here he was today.

The worst thing about it was a group called the Host Club. All of the boys in the group was worshipped by mostly all of the girls in the school. Kazuhiro had to admit, he was a little jealous of the way the Host Club members treated the girls. He wasn't a visitor, but the black haired boy had heard the girls screaming and giggling about it in the halls or in the classrooms. Kazuhiro was attracted to not only girls… but sadly, guys as well…

Kazuhiro's body entirely froze up when he felt to hands cover his eyes. His heart beat faster until point when a voice whispered. "Guess who…" Kazuhiro relaxed his shoulders. For heaven sake…

"Kiyoko-nee!" He said as he leaned on his elbows. His pale ivory skin was ridden of goose bumps in which the older girl had caused. He closed his pale green eyes as he regained his breath.

This was Kiyoko Takaki, the daughter of his former tutor. Her eyes were a blue-gray, sometimes covered by her blonde hair. Her skin was a tanned white color which was covered with the pale yellow uniform.

"You need to make some friends. It's the third week of school and you don't have any." It was true. But what was the use? It isn't everyday a commoner is admitted to this school.

"I don't want friends, I just want to go home." Kazuhiro sighed. Rich kids who were admitted to this school always talked about him or stared at him if they weren't screaming about the Host Club.

"Well to bad," she began as she began to drag him by the arm. "If you're not going to, then I'm going to make you."

"This… These people… My friends…? Are you 'friggin kidding me?" Kazuhiro noticed a sign above a doorway. It read "MUSIC ROOM 3," or in other words, the home of the Host club. He couldn't go in there! He was a guy, it'd be too embarrassing!

"Yup." Kiyoko squeeked. "I'm a regular guest here, so I'm sure they'll help you out."

"People Kiyoko-nee, anywhere but here! They'll thing I'm a homosexual! A perverted one at that! Please Kiyoko-nee, please!" Kazuhiro whined.

"Too late!" She pushed opened the doors of the music room, rose petals flying everywhere out of nowhere.

"Welcome!" Came seven voices of seven silhouettes in the music room. As the rose petals began to float to the ground, Kazuhiro began to notice their appearances. There was a set of ginger haired twins with amber eyes, one leaning on the other. There was tall dark haired boy standing with a short blonde boy on his shoulders, holding a stuffed rabbit. There was another blonde boy who, next to him, stood a brunette boy. Finally, there was a black haired boy who pushed up his glasses, holding a clipboard in hand.

The blonde haired boy, who introduced himself as Tamaki Suoh, began to study Kazuhiro, which made his cheeks show a faint shade of red. "Kiyoko-nee, w-why here of all places…?"

"Hmm? Whatever do you mean?" She replied with a smirk on her face. "Tamaki-senpai, I believe that my dear friend here would like to designate a host."

"Wh-what? Kiyoko-nee! What are you—"

"Hmm…" Tamaki rode his fingers underneath his chin, tilting his head up. Kazuhiro felt his cheeks burning. This isn't the one I like! Wait… scratch that… I didn't mean that! He thought. Out of reflex, Kazuhiro pushed the boy away from him, raised his leg and kicked him in his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I left this story off with a cliffhanger because I wanted to see if anybody would read it… If one person would review this it may keep my motivation up. Comments, corrections, insults, criticism, all is welcome.**


	2. Assurance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I have any part in the making of it.**

**This is a FanFiction, made only for the purpose of typing out my thoughts and ideas. In no way did the events in this FanFiction actually happen in the anime/manga, and they never will.**

**Here's chapter two. I know that it's been a long time, considering I uploaded this on my other account months ago. So, try and enjoy this if you can. :P It's longer (I think) than the last chapter. I think this may be progressing nicely, and I hope that this will continue for a while. :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kazuhiro sat at the Takaki manor, where he lived until he finished school at Ouran, curled into a ball in his bed. He was replaying the events that had happened earlier. He couldn't believe that he did that to Tamaki, and it was the first time he had engaged in a conversation with any of the hosts.<p>

_Tamaki huddled in his personal "emo-corner," clutching his stomach._

"_Wh-what did you do that for?" He asked, tears streaming from his eyes. Kazuhiro was too dumbfounded with his actions to even pay attention to Tamaki. _Wh-what the hell did I do that for? _He yelled to himself, running away from Kiyoko-nee and the Host Club._

_Wh-what the hell did I do that for? _He cursed to himself, for the second time that day. A firm knock sounded at his door, snapping him from his thoughts. He stood up, only wearing a pair of underwear unseen because of a long sleeve shirt too big for him. He opened the door to find a blond-haired Tamaki.

"S-sempai?" Kazuhiro was taken aback as the blonde smiled back at him. His cheeks glowed red beneath his messy black hair that covered his green eyes that were tightly shut. He pulled his large shirt down in order to hide his visible legs.

Tamaki looked slightly confused. "Kazuhiro-kun? Are you sick? Your face is all red…" He leaned over to touch Kazuhiro's cheek, which made him furiously blush a darker shade of crimson red. He flinched, but he did not show any other reaction.

"Sempai? I-I'm fine… Wh-why are you here?" Kazuhiro asked, his face still burning red.

Tamaki removed his hand from Kazuhiro's cheek. "Ah. Kyouya gave me your address. After what happened, you looked guilty about what happened. I only wanted to reassure you that I'm fine."

"Ah. Y-yes. Thanks. You can leave now, sure you have more important things to do…" He murmured. He was embarrassed. His body was betraying him. His cheeks were a fiery shade of crimson red, and he was worried that Tamaki could hear his heart beating loudly.

"Not so fast, Kazu-chan." A familiar voice sounded from behind Tamaki.

Kazuhiro's body froze. "K-Kiyoko-nee?" A head popped from behind Tamaki's shoulder, the smirking face of Kiyoko.

When Tamaki looked at her, her smirk turned into a fake frown. "He's our guest for today, Kazu-chan! Show him some respect!"

"Kiyoko-nee!" Kazuhiro was almost shouting. "Fine. At least let me get dressed! I'm barely clothed here!"

She smirked at Kazuhiro, and smiled at Tamaki. "Yeah, yeah. Tamaki-sama, would you please follow me?"

"Huh? O-oh. Ah, sure!" Tamaki followed the devilish girl towards the living room.

Kazuhiro closed the door loudly, not necessarily slamming it. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a green sweater, which he pulled over a long-sleeved white shirt. He slipped A dark pair of brown pants. Before he left his room, he slipped of his slippers and went to find the two in the living room.

* * *

><p>"You must excuse Kazuhiro, Tamaki-sama." Kiyoko-nee said, smiling sweetly.<p>

Tamaki blinked. "What do you mean?" He gave her a puzzled look, frowning.

She sighed. "Well he's been dealing with a couple of things in the past two years. He's had some trouble with some family issues." Tamaki spotted her gently biting her lip.

"What do you-"

"Kiyoko-nee! Are you happy now?" Tamaki was interrupted by Kazuhiro angrily walking into the living room.

Kiyoko smiled. "Yup. Ah! Tamaki-sama, you sit here with Kazuhiro, I'll go fetch us some refreshments, as well as something to eat."

"H-huh? W-wait!" Kazuhiro's words did not stop Kiyoko from going to the kitchen. Kazuhiro sat down and sighed. Tamaki noticed that his cheeks were still painted red,

"Kazuhiro-kun? Are you sure you're feeling okay? You face is still burning red." Tamaki was frowning. Kazuhiro nodded.

"I don't get sick easily, but even if I do it's doesn't usually last a while." That was all Kazuhiro had said for a while. Tamaki wanted to get some conversation out of him.

Tamaki said the first thing that came to mind. "So what were you doing at the Host Club?"

Tamaki noticed the boy's face turn scarlet. "I-It's not what you think… Considering I've been at Ouran for a few weeks without any friends, Kiyoko-nee forced me to the Host Club. She said that she's a regular guest, so you would be able to help me. But she… Urm… tried to do something else." Tamaki nodded.

For a while, neither had talked. Kiyoko-nee walked in with a tray of cookies, and a kettle of tea. She had a pout on her face, mainly directed at Kazuhiro. "Come on! Kazu-chan! Remember what I said about socialization!"

Kazuhiro clasped his hands over his face. "Yeah, I know, I know. You don't have to say it again." Tamaki was confused. _What was Kiyoko talking about? Before, she was saying weird things about Kazuhiro-kun… I wonder if there's something wrong… _

Tamaki watched as the two fought.

"You need a social life, Kazu-chan!"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because… You're going to be alone for you're life!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is Kazuhiro."

"Ah. I don't believe that's true." Tamaki interrupted. Kazuhiro and Kiyoko both looked surprised, but all the while Tamaki was smiling. "I'm sure I can convince the other members of the Host Club to become friends with him."

"Tamaki-sama! Thank you so much for helping Kazu-chan! What do you say?"

Kazuhiro sighed. He didn't want to go along with it, but he didn't want to say so in front of Tamaki. "Thank you, Suoh-sempai."

* * *

><p>"Would you like me to carry him to his room, Takaki-san?" Tamaki asked to Kiyoko, who sat with a sleeping Kazuhiro laying his head in her lap.<p>

She smiled. "You wouldn't mind?"

Tamaki smiled back. "Not at all." He said while bending down to lift up Kazuhiro from Kiyoko. He carried him princess-style. "He's pretty light." Tamaki said, surprised.

"He doesn't eat a lot. He thinks that he's a burden to everyone." She sighed with a pout.

"Why would he think that?"

"Well, since his father died when he was still young, his mother took care of him. His mother couldn't deal with it any more, so she committed suicide. He thinks that that is his fault."

Tamaki had stopped dead in his tracks. "He's gone through quite a lot, hasn't he?" Kiyoko nodded.

"So, he tries to do his best to take up as little as he can. He wanted to stay in the orphanage, but my mother had pad for his expenses to go to Ouran, and had him stay here until he's finished High School."

Tamaki bit his lip. "Well, I'll bring him to his room, you can just wait here for me." Kiyoko nodded.

As Tamaki approached Kazuhiro's room, he looked down at Kazuhiro. His face was still a bit red, but he didn't seem to be as bad as before. He felt his cheek. It was still a bit warm. He opened the door to the younger boy's room, he moved over to his bed, setting him down on it. He noticed that there wasn't much inside the room. Just a wardrobe, a bed, a desk, and a chair. Tamaki sighed, pulling a blanket over the small body.

Tamaki felt something for him. It wasn't exactly sympathy, but it was care. He wanted Kazuhiro to be special to him, like Haruhi. Tamaki turned from the boy, and exited the room, gently closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter two. Looking back at this, this is pretty much a lot longer than the previous chapter. My writing skills have been enhanced since the previous chapter, written a few months before on an old account. I wrote this while pulling an all-nighter on a school night. Only took me two days to write, but I did this in a great amount of time. I have part of the next chapter already planned out, so it should be coming pretty soon.<strong>


	3. PLEASE READ!

**This is just to inform you all that I will be moving accounts. This is due to the fact that my writing abilites have increased a lot, if not, only a little, but I have decided to re-write the stories that have been posted on this account. These versions, as well as this account, will still be here, for those of you who like these better, but the revised versions will be posted on my new account, **

**Thanks for your understanding,**

**Bell**


End file.
